


Uneasy Lies the Head That Craves the Crown

by pseuicide



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel wins the Best Player in Europe award. Cristiano congratulates him. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from! It's just porn basically, and Cristiano being a petty little tease. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

The last person Leo expected to run into in the men's room after the UEFA gala was Cristiano Ronaldo, but as soon as he exited the stall, he almost ran straight into him. Cristiano didn't look the least bit surprised, just gazed down at Leo with an unreadable expression.

"Congratulations," he said diplomatically. He didn't sound very sincere, but Leo wasn't going to point it out. Their height difference meant that Leo was eye level with Cristiano's neck, and he had to crane his head back to see the other man's face. His lips were turned down into an almost pout, and he looked remarkably handsome close up like this - whatever criticisms one could make of Ronaldo, he was undeniably a very attractive man. And he was standing so close that Leo could smell his expensive cologne, feel the heat coming off that muscular body.

"Thanks," Leo said sincerely, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot while he waited for Cristiano to move.

"You had one hell of a year," Cristiano said, finally moving aside so Leo could pass to wash his hands at the sink. Leo nodded as he soaped up his fingers.

"It still feels like a dream," he said, grabbing some towels and drying his hands once they were clean. "I'm still afraid I'll wake up at any moment," he said with a small smile. Cristiano didn't return it, just continued to gaze at him, and Leo couldn't begin to guess at what was going on in the other man's head. He didn't look angry or upset, but he certainly wasn't happy, either. He looked almost ... calculating. Like he was planning something, maybe. He stepped closer to Leo, crowding him up against the sink, and Leo swallowed hard.

"So, a second kid, huh? Are you looking forward to it?" he asked, tilting his head. Leo blinked - Ronaldo had never expressed any interest in his personal life before.

"I, uh, yes, definitely. It's a blessing," he said, glancing up at Cristiano. He really was very good looking, Leo thought, even more so up close like this. His lips were very pink and soft looking, and Leo found himself having to squash the urge to lean up and kiss that little pout away.

"Have you and your girl gotten married yet?" Cristiano asked, eyes dropping to Leo's mouth. Ronaldo's predilection for men wasn't exactly a secret among footballers, but he knew the other man had a very specific type - and that type was nothing like Leo. He didn't know what Cristiano was playing at, but he could feel his heart beating faster in his chest at his nearness, at the proximity of those sulking lips.

"N-no, not yet. Next year," he explained, and Cristiano nodded slowly, one hand coming to rest on Leo's waist. Feeling the heat of it through his suit made him shiver.

Cristiano licked his lips, eyes meeting Leo's. "But that kid, Neymar. You and him seem really close. It doesn't bother her?"

Leo nodded. "Me and Ney are ... we're really good friends," he said, voice breaking. He didn't generally divulge personal information like this, but Ronaldo's nearness was making his head feel fuzzy and loosening his tongue. It wasn't like Cristiano was going to go running to the media if Leo told him the truth. Ronaldo was a footballer like him, and footballers had a code. "Antonela understands."

"You have an agreement?" Cristiano asked, grabbing Leo's tie and tugging him toward the stall. Leo's heart was pounding, blood rushing in his ears, cock twitching to life in his trousers. "With her and Neymar?"

"Yes, we - we all have an understanding," Leo murmured, allowing himself to be tugged forward, until he was locked in the stall with Cristiano. It wasn't nearly as private as it should have been, and all Leo could do was pray no one came into the bathroom.

"A girlfriend, a hot little piece on the side, and a blowjob in a public bathroom. You really get around, Messi," Cristiano said with a smirk, backing Leo up against the wall. "You want to kiss me, don't you?"

He couldn't stop himself, the words slipping out unbidden. "Yes," he breathed, and Cristiano just smirked again, sliding his arms around Leo's waist. He leaned down until their mouths were a hair's breadth apart, teasingly brushing his lips against Leo's, making the Argentine shiver. But at the last moment, Cristiano ducked his head and buried his face in Leo's neck, kissing the pale skin there. Leo let out a shaky breath, feeling Cristiano's hand slip between his legs. Leo was already getting hard, cock filling out behind the zipper of his trousers, and the press of Cristiano's heel against his growing length made him jump a bit. He felt Cristiano smirk against his neck.

"Just relax. I'll take care of everything," he murmured softly, deftly tugging Leo's trousers open and sliding a hand inside, squeezing Leo through his underwear. A moan escaped him without his permission. "Shh. Don't make too much noise," Cristiano chided. Leo gave a shaky nod, teeth biting into his bottom lip as Cristiano eased his cock out and wrapped a hand around it. His eyebrows shot up, an impressed look coming over his handsome face.

"Pretty nice," he said, taking his suit jacket off and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door before sitting down on the edge of the toilet. It was unlike Leo to be this reckless, but somehow he knew that he'd never get this opportunity again, and the possibility of having his cock sucked by Cristiano Ronaldo was too tempting to pass up. He curled his fingers around Leo's cock, giving it a few slow strokes. "It's thick. I bet your skinny friend Neymar squeals nice and loud when you slip this in him."

Leo let his head thump back against the door of the stall when Cristiano flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock, teasing the little slit there. "Unless you bottom?"

"We - we switch," Leo panted, running his tongue over his dry lips. Cristiano just chuckled a bit, giving the head of his cock a long slow suck. Without thinking, Leo started to put his hand on Cristiano's head, only to find his wrist caught in a tight grip.

"Don't touch my hair," Cristiano said, forcing Leo's wrist down by his side and holding it there before engulfing his cock again, wrapping his lips around it agonizingly slowly. His mouth was so hot inside, wet and eager, and his pretty pink lips looked amazing stretched open wide around Leo's thick length. He didn't try to touch Cristiano again, just gazed at him as the other man swallowed him down. He wanted to moan, to cry out at the pleasure of it, but it was too risky, so he dug his teeth into his lower lip and tried to keep quiet as Cristiano sank down on him, deeper and deeper, until his nose was touching Leo's abdomen. Not many people were able to deep throat him and Leo's head was swimming from the feel of it, the sensation of that slick warmth, spasming slightly as Cristiano swallowed around him.

"Fuck," Leo gasped, staring down at Cristiano, eyes wide and blazing black with lust, meeting the other man's when he glanced up at him. Cristiano looked even more beautiful like this, peeking upward with a big dick buried in his throat, and Leo wanted so badly to grab his hair and pull, thrust his hips forward into that slippery heat. But he didn't dare - he knew he had to play by Cristiano's rules, so he kept his hands to himself and simply watched while Cristiano started to bob his head. He was sinking down all the way on each downward movement, his free hand slipping into Leo's trousers to toy with his balls. Leo was panting harshly, barely able to hold back his moans, cock achingly hard now under Cristiano's talented ministrations. He didn't know if it was the best blowjob he'd ever gotten, but it was certainly near the top of the list - Cristiano's movements were fluid and confident; he'd clearly had a lot of practice. Leo wasn't surprised - Cristiano's work ethic was legendary, and he probably practiced giving blowjobs as obsessively as he practiced everything else.

Leo whined softly when Cristiano pulled off, pumping the shaft of his cock while his tongue teased the head. "Do you want to come in my mouth?" he asked, gazing up at Leo hotly. Leo almost choked on his tongue at the question, heart hammering in his chest.

"God, yes," he panted, his free hand moving to cup Cristiano's jaw. The other man smiled softly, working his cock with an expert hand, curling his tongue around the tip of it. It was maddening being teased this way, but Leo could still feel his orgasm building rapidly.

"That's disappointing. I was hoping you'd come in my ass," he teased. Leo's breath caught in his throat, his eyes slipping shut as he pictured it - Cristiano bent over in front of him, trousers shoved down around his ankles, panting and crying out as Leo fucked him hard. "Do you want that, hm?" he asked quietly, standing up and pressing Leo against the door of the stall. When Leo opened his eyes Cristiano was leaning down, their faces inches apart. He was so beautiful, looking like walking sin, like temptation personified. In that moment, Leo wanted him more than anything.

"Wanna fuck me, baby?" Cristiano asked again, stroking Leo's cock while Leo panted and moaned quietly. He was so close, his orgasm tightening his belly while he tried desperately to hold it off, Cristiano's hand moving faster now on his cock.

"Fuck yes," Leo murmured. He was so close, he didn't know how he was going to hold out long enough to fuck the other man. Did Cristiano have lube? A condom? He didn't know, he didn't know anything except how much he wanted to bury himself inside Cristiano's firm, tight ass. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get a hold of himself.

The air felt shockingly cold when Cristiano pulled away.

"Maybe some other time," Cristiano said coolly, slipping his jacket back on before guiding Leo out of the way and stepping out of the stall. Leo blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked, watching Cristiano wipe his hands clean with a towel, then check himself out in the bathroom mirror. He looked completely unfazed, like he hadn't just been sucking Leo's cock in a men's room. Leo was still desperately hard, cock flushed, still wet from Cristiano's saliva.

"Maybe some other time," he repeated. "It was fun, but I have to get back to Ricky. Congratulations on your win."

"You can't just - what the fuck," Leo said, trying to make sense of the situation. Was Cristiano really just going to leave him like this?

"You might want to take care of that before you go back out there. People will talk," he said, nodding toward Leo's erection. He adjusted his tie, then headed toward the door. "See you later, Messi."

And then he was gone.

Leo reeled backward, stumbling backward into the stall and locking the door behind him. Leo stared down at his still-hard cock, shoulders slumped, trying to figure out how he was going to take care of this without ruining his suit. One thing was for sure - the next time they met up, Leo _was_ going to pay him back for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Leo meet again after the Ballon d'Or.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sequel! There's going to be one more chapter after this one (so poor Leo can finally get his revenge!)
> 
> Please read the tags for anything you may be upset or triggered by! This gets a little rough in places. And a warning that Cristiano is kind of an asshole in this! Also, I tagged it as hate sex because there was nothing else that fit, but I wouldn't say either one hates the other. It's just not a lovey-dovey happy thing they have going on.

The second time they met in a bathroom it was at the Ballon d'Or gala. Only this time Leo was the one cornering Cristiano in the men's room.

The taller man looked unperturbed, gazing down at Leo curiously. "Did you follow me in here?" he asked.

Leo's cheeks turned pink. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Mm? About what?" he asked innocently, guiding Leo out of the way so he could get to the sinks to wash his hands. Leo's mouth twisted in annoyance - Cristiano knew perfectly well what. They hadn't had a chance to interact since that night of the UEFA gala; Cristiano had done a fantastic job of avoiding him at the Clasicos, and it wasn't like Leo could just show up at his house.

"About what happened that night. In the bathroom," Leo clarified, watching as Cristiano calmly dried his freshly washed hands.

Cristiano gave a non-committal shrug. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

Leo felt anger bubbling up inside him. "You're a liar. You know damn well what you did."

Cristiano tossed the towels aside and stalked over to Leo, backing him up against the bathroom wall, towering over him. Their height difference seemed huge suddenly, with Cristiano looming like this, Leo having to crane his neck back all the way to see the other man's face. "What, you want a repeat?"

Leo swallowed hard. Cristiano's nearness was making his cock stir in his trousers, no matter how hard he tried to control it he couldn't seem to calm himself down. His body felt scorching hot pressed up against Leo's and the scent of his cologne mixed with his own unique smell was intoxicating. But his anger was still there, just below the surface, anger at how petty Cristiano had been to rile him up and then leave him hanging, alone in a men's room with a hard, unsatisfied cock.

"No," Leo lied. "I want to know why you did that to me." It wasn't like Leo to be so confrontational, but just seeing Cristiano and being forced to sit beside him at the award show caused a flood of emotions as powerful as what he had felt that night all those months ago - confusion, humiliation, anger. It was like it had just happened yesterday.

Cristiano smirked and grabbed him between the legs, rubbing the heel of his hand against Leo's hardening cock, making Leo let out a strangled noise. "You know why I did it. I was pissed off and jealous, and don't try to act like you wouldn't have felt the same way if our situations were reversed. I just have bigger balls than you."

Leo groaned as Cristiano coaxed him to full hardness, making Leo squirm against his muscular body. "Son of a bitch," Leo spit, glaring into Cristiano's eyes when he leaned down until their faces were inches apart. "La concha de tu madre!"

Cristiano's only response was an amused smirk. "You can cuss at me all you want but this," Cristiano squeezed his cock. "Doesn't lie. Want me to suck you off again, baby?" Cristiano asked as he moved his hand in slow circles, making Leo groan. "We're staying at the same hotel ... I'm in room 340. This time I'll let you fuck me," Cristiano's lips curled up, but it was more a baring of teeth than a smile. "And if you're a very, very good boy, I just might let you come."

With a smirk, Cristiano turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Leo, once again, hard and unsatisfied in a men's room. Leo thumped his head against the wall angrily.

If this was the game Cristiano wanted to play, Leo would just have to figure out a way to beat him at it.

**

Cristiano had just gotten out of the shower when he heard knocking at his hotel room door. Leo was still furious as he stalked inside, hearing the soft click of a lock indicating he was finally alone, in private, with the man who'd gotten the best of him twice now.

"Where's your ball?" Cristiano asked him, one manicured eyebrow raised.

"Anto took it home with her," Leo explained. He was still annoyed, scowling up at Cristiano.

"You look hot when you're angry," Cristiano teased, strutting over to Leo. Leo let his eyes skim over Cristiano's body - the other man was wearing nothing but underwear and he was distractingly well-shaped, body chiseled and sculpted, skin looking perfectly smooth and tan, hair free of gel and drying into ringlets. Leo wanted to yank at those dark curls, jerk his head back while he fucked him hard. Leo had never been particularly insecure about his height before, but it was infuriating him suddenly, the way Cristiano was towering over him, looking down his nose like Leo was an amusing little dog he was riling up until it nipped at his ankles. He wanted to wipe the smirk off the bastard's face.

"So let me ask you a question," Cristiano said smoothly, peeling Leo out of his suit piece by piece. "Did you take your frustrations out on Neymar that night? Your wife was pregnant at the time, right? So you couldn't go to her. But Neymar ... he'd let you do whatever you wanted to him. Did you bend him over? Pull his hair and make him scream?"

"Shut up," Leo fumed. "Don't talk about him." He felt exposed suddenly, standing there naked while Cristiano still had his stupid CR7 boxer briefs on, so in a fit of anger, he grabbed the waistband and jerked them down the other man's legs. Cristiano just laughed and stepped out of them, and Leo felt a silly surge of pride that his cock was bigger than Cristiano's. At least it seemed to be - Leo was half-hard already while Cristiano was still totally soft, and Leo reached out to stroke him only to find his wrist caught.

"No touching," Cristiano said, and Leo twisted his wrist to pull away, but Cristiano's grip was too tight. He tugged Leo forward, pressing their bodies tightly together, making Leo gasp. Cristiano's body was exactly as firm as it looked, and it sent blood rushing straight to his cock to have that tanned form flush up against him. He wished he was as good with words as Cristiano - he wanted to trade verbal barbs with him, say something cutting to try to bring him down to size, but all he could focus on was his cock filling out between his legs, the supple yet hard body being held against his, the unique spicy scent of him filling up Leo's senses. "I like to be fucked deep, with passion. None of that jackhammer shit," he said. "Are you capable of that or do I have to ride you and take care of myself?"

Leo scowled, finally jerking his hand away angrily. "I've never had any complaints."

Cristiano snorted. "That doesn't mean shit. I'll be the judge here," he said, giving Leo's hair a tug before strutting over to the bed and laying down on it, sprawling onto his back with his arms above his head. He looked like a lazy housecat waiting to be petted.

Leo wanted to make him scream. Fuck him hard until he was a whimpering, trembling mess, begging Leo to let him come.

Climbing onto the bed, Leo slid his hands up those long legs, roughly guiding them apart. There was slickness glistening between his thighs - he must have prepped himself before Leo arrived - and Leo licked his lips at the images that popped into his head suddenly of Cristiano on his back with his hand between his legs, thrusting his fingers into himself. He was gazing at Leo, looking almost bored, and his cock was still frustratingly soft, laying against his muscular thigh. Leo tried to touch it again, but once more found his hand being batted away.

"I said no touching," he chided, and Leo huffed in aggravation.

"You're ridiculous. What man doesn't want his cock touched?" Leo asked, jerking his wrist away.

Cristiano just raised his eyebrows. "It's prefer prostate orgasms," he explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You can do that, right? Make a man come just from fucking him?"

Leo turned red. No man he had ever fucked had come without having his cock touched. Leo hadn't known it was possible. Cristiano must have seen it on his face, because he let out a chiding tut.

"Wow, poor Neymar. He's really missing out," he said, a pitying expression coloring his handsome features. Leo grabbed him by the throat suddenly, not squeezing, just holding.

"Don't say his name again," Leo growled. Cristiano grinned at the sudden outburst and Leo could see a bit of pinkness color his cheeks. Maybe he liked the roughness?

"Mm, maybe there's more to 'pecho frio' after all," he teased, and Leo scowled angrily at the nickname. He climbed up the bed and straddled Cristiano's head, grabbing his jaw firmly. He blinked a bit, looking amused, another smirk curling his lips up.

"Want to fuck my mouth, baby? This should be good," he said with a laugh, but he opened his mouth expectantly, and Leo didn't waste any time, guiding his hard cock between those waiting lips. Groaning, he pushed all the way in, easily sliding down Cristiano's throat, stilling once he was buried all the way in. He wanted to grab Cristiano's hair and pull, but he didn't bother trying, just cupped his face as he started thrusting, shoving eagerly into that warm wet throat. Cristiano took it expertly, like he'd done it a thousand times before, putting a hand on Leo's ass and squeezing tightly as he gazed up at him with dark, amused eyes. Leo groaned in frustration, picking up the pace and fucking harder into Cristiano's mouth in long, fast thrusts, staring down at him to watch his cock disappear over and over. Cristiano wasn't doing much, just lying there letting Leo use his mouth, but the amused look did dissipate when Leo gave a particularly hard thrust, making him gag just a bit. It was immensely satisfying, and Leo pushed hard again, feeling a wet spasm around his cock as Cristiano choked. Those dark eyes finally fluttered shut for a moment, and Leo took the opportunity to sneak a hand into his hair, giving it a hard pull.

Cristiano moaned around his cock.

It occurred to Leo suddenly that the reason Cristiano didn't want his hair pulled wasn't because he didn't enjoy it, but rather because he did - he liked hair pulling and roughness, but he didn't want Leo to be aware of that because he didn't want Leo to have the upper hand. He only got one more pull in before Cristiano shoved him off roughly, sending him flopping back onto the soft mattress.

"You're not good at following instructions, are you?" he asked, panting, voice ragged. Leo smiled for the first time that night.

Cristiano gave him a hard glare. "You aren't cute," he grumbled, and Leo was on him in a flash, shoving him onto the bed and kissing at his neck, situating himself between those long shapely legs. Cristiano dragged his fingers up Leo's back, tilting his head to the side to give Leo more room. "Eager little thing, aren't you?"

"Not little where it counts," Leo grumbled, grabbing Cristiano behind the knees and pushing his legs back and up. "You stretched yourself before I got here."

"I didn't trust you to do it," Cristiano said, hissing when Leo bit his neck. "Ai! No marks."

Leo soothed the place he had bitten with his tongue, slipping a hand between Cristiano's thighs and sinking a finger into him, finding him open and wet. Cristiano shifted his hips. "Where's the lube?"

Cristiano licked his lips. "Lube and a condom are on the nightstand. I hope you're going to be more passionate when we get going." Leo slipped his finger out of Cristiano and fumbled for the items, rolling the condom on before giving his cock a once over with the lube.

"Do you ever shut up," Leo mumbled, shifting up onto his knees between Cristiano's spread thighs, grasping his cock and rubbing it teasingly against the other man's stretched hole. Cristiano sucked his lower lip into his mouth, back arching when Leo finally pushed into him, sinking all the way in one long slow slide. He was so hot inside, suffocatingly tight despite the stretching, and Leo saw the other man's face scrunch up in discomfort, but he was completely silent, obviously not wanting to give Leo the satisfaction of hearing him whimper.

"Don't move," Cristiano ordered. Leo shifted minutely to get more comfortable and immediately Cristiano's legs wound around his waist, powerful thighs squeezing so hard Leo couldn't have budged an inch even if he'd wanted to. Leo let out a soft groan, rubbing his hands up and down Cristiano's sides soothingly.

"Stop that. I'm not your lover," Cristiano groused in a ragged voice, batting Leo's hands away. "We are not making love here. You're fucking me, and you'd better do it right, understand?"

Frustrated, Leo grabbed Cristiano's jaw, smearing lube across his skin. "Son of a bitch," he gritted out. "Loosen up your legs and I'll show you what I can do."

Cristiano smirked and Leo wanted to slap him. Instead, he moved his hand to Cristiano's long neck, feeling his prominent Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly, color rising in his cheeks again. Leo stared at him, taking in every minute reaction and storing the knowledge away for later as Cristiano's thighs slowly relaxed around him to finally allow him to move. He felt a bit like he did when he was on the pitch, watching every movement of the other players, brain working to pick out their weaknesses so he could exploit them. Without taking his eyes off Cristiano's face, he started thrusting into him, deep and slow at first while the other man adjusted, giving his neck a light squeeze. Cristiano was silent through it all, but Leo could see his lashes flutter briefly and Leo repeated his actions curiously. When he saw another flutter of Cristiano's lashes, he tightened his grip around the other man's throat, enough to cut off his air, then gave a hard thrust into that clenching hole.

Cristiano arched his back.

Grinning, Leo shifted his hips and started thrusting into him roughly, changing his angle up each time he pushed in until he saw Cristiano bite down into his lower lip hard. Confident that he had found the other man's prostate, he aimed each thrust at that exact same spot, and sure enough, when he glanced down he could see Cristiano's cock finally coming to life against his belly.

"You like it, baby?" Leo asked, throwing Cristiano's words back at him and giving his ear a nip. He finally released that long neck, listening to Cristiano gasp harshly as he caught his breath, that big muscular body squirming a bit under Leo. He didn't respond to the question, just bit his lip so hard Leo thought he might draw blood, trying desperately to hold back his moans as Leo nailed his prostate. It didn't take very long for his cock to fill out and it gave Leo a huge burst of confidence, driving him to thrust harder into that hot, tight ass. He was even bold enough to pull out and tug Cristiano by the arm, trying to guide him onto his stomach. "Turn over."

Cristiano rolled his eyes but did as requested, lazily turning onto his front, making indignant noises when Leo manhandled him onto his knees. "How predictable. I can't say I'm surpri - fuck," he yelped when Leo thrust back into him roughly, grabbing onto his hips and yanking the other man back onto his cock.

"Not used to a cock this size?" Leo asked, laying a sharp smack on Cristiano's ass. He heard a growl and a litany of Portuguese curses pour out of Cristiano's mouth but it only spurred Leo on, making him pound into the other man roughly. Cristiano had to bury his face in the pillow to muffle his moaning, and Leo finally gave in and buried his fingers in those dark curls, yanking hard.

"D-don't flatter," Cristiano started, losing his breath at a particularly hard thrust that hit his prostate dead on. "Don't flatter yourself," he spit, cock bobbing between his thighs as Leo hammered into him. Leo pulled his hair again and Cristiano finally, finally moaned openly, and Leo could swear he was pushing back to meet Leo's rough movements. "Slow the fuck down," Cristiano panted.

Leo wrapped a hand around his throat again and Cristiano shivered. "Why? You like it. Your cock is dripping," he pointed out, tightening his hand around Cristiano's throat again, making him yank at the sheets helplessly, mouth hanging open, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Leo felt like he'd just won the league, jubilation and a deep sense of satisfaction overcoming him at the knowledge that he'd finally gotten the better of Cristiano. A thought came to him suddenly.

He released Cristiano's throat and the other man dropped his head down onto the pillow, gasping for breath, too turned on now to bother hiding his moans. Leo himself was groaning raggedly, voice wrecked as he murmured in Cristiano's ear. "Do you want to come, baby?" he asked, echoing Cristiano from all those months ago.

"Fuck you," Cristiano panted, yelping loudly again when Leo slammed into him. "God dammit, you asshole. Make me come," he ordered. Leo grinned and nipped his earlobe.

"Maybe some other time."

Leo managed to pull out, strip off the condom, and climb off the bed before he was caught in an iron grip. Cristiano grabbed him around the middle and lifted him entirely off the floor, throwing him unceremoniously back onto the bed.

"Fuck no, you little asshole. That's not how this works," Cristiano said angrily. He was on Leo in a flash, straddling him and sinking back down onto his cock without any concern about a condom, the only lube being what was already inside him. It burned and it was so much more intense, making Leo thrust his hips up eagerly while Cristiano started to ride him, capturing his wrists in a bruising grip and pinning them above his head.

"You're going to make me come, understood?" he asked, eyes blazing as they stared into Leo's, and all he could do was nod and moan helplessly, thrusting his hips up while Cristiano bounced on his cock. His wrists were being held so tight he was sure he'd have rings of bruises in the morning, and the slick heat around his cock was making him tremble all over. Cristiano looked like a man on a mission, mouth set into a determined line as he worked his hips, slamming himself down on Leo's thick length again and again, his head right near Leo's, so close that Leo could lean up and kiss him. This time he did, surging up as much as he could and planting a kiss right on that pouting mouth, and to his surprise Cristiano allowed it, kissing him back hungrily. Their tongues met roughly, lashing together while Leo thrust up hard. He wanted to touch Cristiano all over, but his hands were held tight in the other man's firm grip and he was unable to break the hold no matter how much he struggled. Cristiano felt heavy on top of him, big body pressing him down into the mattress, and he finally broke the kiss so he could ride Leo properly. He tugged Leo's wrists down, holding them at his belly as he bounced on Leo's cock and openly cried out. Leo had never been ridden this vigorously before, hard enough to make the headboard of the bed pound against the wall, and he panted hard, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him.

But he was determined to make Cristiano come first. He gritted his teeth, planted his feet on the bed, and started thrusting hard into that hot slick hole, making Cristiano throw his head back and moan. "Don't you dare come inside me," Cristiano ordered, sinking down on Leo's cock again and again, squeezing so tight around him that Leo almost lost his breath. Cristiano's cock was bobbing up, smacking against his sculpted abs, and Leo wanted so badly to stroke him but his wrists were still held tight.

"Let my hands go," Leo complained, pounding up into Cristiano, squirming and writhing under him. He'd never felt so submissive to someone he was topping and it turned him on and irritated him in equal measure. He was sure it was intentional on Cristiano's part, a belief that was confirmed when the big Portuguese brat smirked down at him, deliberately clenching his muscles around Leo's aching cock.

"You don't need them. I told you, I prefer prostate orgasms. Now shut up and make me come," he panted, and Leo threw his head back against the pillows and hammered up into Cristiano as hard as he could, using the powerful muscles in his ass and thighs to his advantage. Cristiano was being jostled, holding onto his wrists for purchase, bouncing on his cock and moaning loudly. The grip the other man had on him was painful - Cristiano was muscular and very strong, but Leo didn't mind it, using the pain to spur himself on. It only took a few more thrusts and Cristiano was coming, without ever touching his cock, shooting ropes of pearly white fluid out onto Leo's abs. Leo had never seen anything like it, and he hadn't really believed it was possible until this moment, until he saw with his own eyes. Cristiano's muscles were spasming and contracting around his cock and Leo grit his teeth, his entire body tense and trembling as he struggled not to come.

"Don't come inside me," Cristiano reminded him, and Leo cussed at him, struggling in his grip. Cristiano just held him tight, rocking slowly on his cock. "Don't fill my hot little ass up with your come until it overflows and drips out of my stretched hole."

"Shut up," Leo gasped, eyes squeezed shut so tightly he was seeing spots behind his eyelids. Cristiano was still moving on top of him, rolling his hips, working his ass on Leo's cock like he was being paid to do it. "Get off me if you don't want me to come inside you."

A smug smirk spread across Cristiano's face. "But it feels so good," he moaned, and Leo knew it was all exaggerated, knew Cristiano was only doing this to torture him, but it was still one of the most arousing things he'd ever heard. "Your cock is so big, baby. So deep in my tight ass. Fuck me, fuck my ass harder, Le-ohhh" he teased, moving on Leo's cock faster now, moaning loudly and clenching his muscles. Leo thrashed under his heavy body, feeling a huge orgasm building up from what seemed like the tips of his toes. He knew he couldn't hold back anymore, he was going to come hard, right inside Cristiano's clenching, grasping hole, he couldn't stop it, he was, he was -

The air felt icy cold after the heat of Cristiano's body. The other man was off like a bolt of lightning, rolling to Leo's side and laughing as Leo came all over his belly in what was probably the least satisfying orgasm he'd ever had. He still couldn't move his hands with Cristiano holding them, and his cock spasmed helplessly, just leaking come like a broken faucet rather than shooting out ropes like usual. It gave him no relief at all, and Leo cursed and struggled until Cristiano finally let him go.

"That's called a ruined orgasm, in case you were curious. Very hard to pull off," Cristiano explained, unconcerned as Leo cursed up a storm and gathered up his clothes. "It's all about the timing, really."

"You motherfucking son of a bitch!" Leo bit out, angrily throwing his clothes on. Cristiano had gotten the best of him, again, and Leo's cheeks burned with anger and humiliation. The other man was smirking at him, looking lazy and satisfied, and Leo couldn't think of a time he'd ever wanted to hit someone so much. He wanted to slap the smug look off Cristiano's face, chain him to the bed, fuck him until he screamed and begged for mercy. But Leo wouldn't let him come, would buy a cock ring and keep it on him for hours, days, weeks, until Cristiano was sobbing and begging for forgiveness, promising to give Leo whatever he wanted as long as Leo would let him come.

"You can show yourself out, right?" Cristiano asked, rolling onto his side and getting comfortable against the pillows. Leo stood there fuming for a moment, then stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Cristiano doing this to him once was bad enough, but twice? Leo would get his revenge, no matter what he had to do. That overgrown brat was going to be begging and crying with want when Leo was done with him.

Leo just had to figure out how he was going to make it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I of course had to end it on a sappy note. Hope you guys enjoyed this little universe! Warnings for bondage, face slapping, vibrators, choking, edging, cock rings, crying, and general roughness.

Leo still wasn't sure how he'd pulled it off.

"You sneaky son of a bitch," Cristiano spit, reaching up and tugging at the cuff around his ankle.

He'd had his face buried between Cristiano's strong thighs, licking him out while the bigger man moaned and tugged at his hair, telling him to be a good boy and use that tongue right, then Leo had slipped the cuffs out of his pocket and tethered Cristiano's ankle to the headboard.

"You think you're going to get even this way?" Cristiano asked, smirking down at Leo smugly. Leo surged forward, grabbing Cristiano's arm and cuffing it to the headboard as well. 

"God dammit," Cristiano bit out. "Where did you even get these things?"

"The internet," Leo explained, sitting back and observing his handiwork. Cristiano still had one arm and one leg free, which just wouldn't do. But Leo wondered whether he could overpower Cristiano even with him half tied like this.

"Kinky motherfucker," Cristiano said with a smirk. He didn't look the least bit worried. "Aw, are you mad about what I did to you? Gonna get even with me now? I'm shaking."

Leo didn't reply, just climbed off the bed and went into the overnight bag he'd dropped next to the door. He had more cuffs, a blindfold, a gag, and one very special item - a cock cage. Cristiano wouldn't be able to come or even get hard while he was wearing it - provided Leo could manage to get it on him. He'd driven slowly on the way over; there was no way he'd be able to explain the contents of the bag if he'd been pulled over, and he certainly had no excuse to be in Madrid, especially since the season was over. Leo had been planning this since the night of the Ballon d'Or, when Cristiano had gotten the better of him for a second time. As nervous as he was, there was no way he was backing out now. He grabbed the other cuffs and climbed back onto the bed, kneeling beside Cristiano's head.

"So what are you planning, huh?" Cristiano asked conversationally. He still sounded smug and completely unbothered by his predicament, and it made anger well up inside Leo. Even with one leg and arm tied it still felt like Cristiano had the upper hand.

"I'm going to tie you up and fuck you," Leo said bluntly. Cristiano snorted.

"Doesn't sound like much of a punishment. You might annoy me sometimes, but I will give you this: you've got a big cock and you know how to use it. So I can only assume that my punishment will be that you're not going to let me come. Well, tell you what, go ahead and tie me up the rest of the way, and if you can make me beg, I'll let you come inside me. Deal?"

Leo scowled. Cristiano was so full of himself. Leo angrily slapped the cuffs on him, chaining his wrists and ankles to the headboard. Much to his chagrin, Leo still didn't feel like he was in charge. He threw himself off the bed and stalked over to his bag, getting out the rest of what he needed. 

"Nice little bag of tricks you have there," he smirked. "Wouldn't have pegged you as a top. But I bet Neymar just bends over for you and does whatever you want, doesn't he?" 

Leo stormed back over to the bed and slapped Cristiano sharply across the face. Cristiano looked shocked. "Don't say his name again."

Cristiano scowled at him. "You didn't have to slap me, asshole."

"I really did," Leo said, kneeling beside Cristiano and slapping him again. Cristiano's cheeks were flushing pink, his eyes getting dark. "You like it, don't you?"

"No," Cristiano insisted. Leo could see his cock filling out between his thighs. 

"Liar," Leo hissed, grabbing Cristiano's jaw tightly. "You love this. Being tied up and slapped around. Tell me how much you like it." Leo shook Cristiano's jaw, staring down at him fiercely. 

Cristiano huffed through his nose. "Fuck you," he growled. Leo just smirked at him, then let go of his face so he could lube up his fingers. Cristiano wriggled. He was bent nearly in half, his legs stretched open wide and tethered to the headboard, and it couldn't have been a very comfortable position but Cristiano refused to complain. Leo rubbed the slick pads of his fingers against Cristiano's tight pink opening, so tempting and vulnerable, completely exposed by his position. He stared, transfixed, as his finger slid into that clenching heat. Leo decided that he'd do whatever it took to make Cristiano beg, as long as he got to come deep inside that famous body. He could picture it already, Cristiano writhing and crying, begging for relief, apologizing for what he'd done and swearing to be good for Leo from here on out. His little hole would be so stretched, practically gaping, red from friction as Leo's come dripped out of him. Leo was going to fuck him and come inside him as many times as he could. His whole body was hot with anticipation. He _would_ make Cristiano beg.

He did know, of course, that he had his work cut out for him. Cristiano was just staring at him disdainfully, one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. Leo shoved a second finger into him roughly.

"Fuck, you asshole," Cristiano hissed. Leo's fingers weren't slender, and it hurt the other man a bit to be stretched open so quickly. Leo had to fight his natural instinct to go slow and let Cristiano adjust, instead just pumping his fingers in and out carelessly. Much to Leo's pleasure, Cristiano was starting to get hard, cock filling out and lengthening as Leo stretched him open. 

"Does Ricky do this to you?" Leo asked. Cristiano's entire face flushed red, an angry look coming over his features. 

"Don't talk about him," Cristiano said. Leo raised his eyebrows and shoved his fingers into that tight hole deeply, making Cristiano grit his teeth.

"I won't talk about Ricky if you don't talk about Neymar," Leo offered. Cristiano sighed heavily.

"Fine. Just get on with it, I'm getting bored," Cristiano spit, wriggling against his bonds. Scowling, Leo yanked his fingers out and went into his bag to find a shining, circular piece of metal. Gazing into Cristiano's eyes, he dangled it in front of him.

"That better not be for what I think it's for," Cristiano said grouchily. Leo just smiled and slipped the ring onto his cock, guiding it down to the base. "Ugh, fuck you, Messi. This is cheating."

"You deserve it. Now you're not going to come until I let you. You're going to lay there and take my cock until I get bored," Leo said calmly as he slicked his cock up with the lube. Cristiano was glaring at him. "I'll give you the chance to back out now. Do you want to stop?"

"Fuck you," Cristiano said again, a determined set to his jaw. "Show me what you got, pulga."

Leo just glared at him, kneeling up and grasping the base of his cock, teasing Cristiano's smooth tight opening. Leo could feel the heat of his body, feel the resistance when he started to press forward, and it made his breath come quicker until he was almost panting as he pushed his cock into that scorching hot body. There was some rattling as Cristiano tugged at his bonds, his body going rigid, his face scrunching up in pain. He wasn't prepared enough and Leo knew it had to be hurting him, but Cristiano didn't make a noise, just breathed hard and squirmed as Leo sank inside him. It was so hot and tight, making Leo's hands tremble as he gripped Cristiano's thighs and slid into him inch by excruciating inch. Leo wanted to comfort him, wanted to stroke his soft skin and tell him to relax and let him in, soothe him the way he did with Neymar, but then Cristiano started speaking again.

"Is it in yet? I can't tell," Cristiano said in a strained, shaking voice, staring at Leo with fierce brown eyes. Leo smirked a bit and shoved himself in to the hilt, drawing a strangled noise from the older man. He didn't waste any more time, just started thrusting into that warm clenching hole. It was heady, having Cristiano tied up and at his mercy like this, that big muscular body squirming underneath him as Leo took what he wanted. Cristiano was letting out muffled, choked noises from low in his throat, his eyes squeezing shut tightly while Leo fucked him. Leo ran his fingers over Cristiano's cock, teasing him, and Cristiano jerked under him and grunted.

"Do you - do you like my ass, pulga? You jerk off at night r-remembering what it was like to - to fuck me?" he asked, panting hard, voice still shaking a bit. Leo just drove into him relentlessly, wrapping his hand around Cristiano's cock and stroking him. "Answer - answer me," he demanded. Leo smiled at him and leaned in, kissing Cristiano lightly on the lips. He jerked away with a noise of disgust at Leo's sentimentality, turning his head, so Leo just nipped and nibbled at that long neck. 

"Stop treating me like I'm your boyfriend," Cristiano groused as Leo peppered kisses over his jawline. Cristiano's cock was hard in Leo's grip, but he knew the ring around the base of his cock would keep him from coming until Leo finally released him. He wondered how long it would take for Cristiano to beg. Shifting on his knees, Leo changed the angle of his thrusts, grinning triumphantly when Cristiano let out a soft moan. Positive he had found Cristiano's prostate, Leo aimed at that same spot again and again and again, until Cristiano was writhing fretfully, yanking at his bonds and gritting his teeth to hold back his moans. Cristiano grew rock hard as Leo fucked him, his face flushing pink, and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit it hard. Leo just kissed him and stroked his hands over Cristiano's smooth skin, caressing him like a lover. 

"Stop with the romantic bullshit," Cristiano growled. Leo just grinned at him. 

"Why? Do you want it rough instead?" Leo asked, giving him another slap across the face. Cristiano gasped, eyes fluttering shut. That long neck of his was so tempting and vulnerable, and Leo couldn't help but wrap a hand around it, giving it a light squeeze. Cristiano tightened up around his cock, making Leo moan. 

"You like that, baby?" Leo asked harshly, driving into him over and over, hips moving like pistons as he gripped Cristiano's throat tightly. Cristiano's mouth dropped open in pleasure, his body relaxing. The rougher Leo was with him, the more Cristiano's demeanor changed - he wasn't growling or fighting as much now, and Leo squeezed his neck hard, cutting off his air. 

Cristiano arched his back. 

A wave of excitement flooded through Leo at the other man's reaction. "I'm going to come," he hissed, right against Cristiano's ear. He relaxed his grip so the other man could breath. "Inside you. And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

A quiet whimper escaped Cristiano's mouth, his cock throbbing in Leo's grip as Leo pounded into him. Leo sucked and licked at his neck, leaving little purple marks on his tanned skin, then squeezed his throat again, hard, making Cristiano arch up once more. Leo felt like his entire body was buzzing, every nerve alight with excitement as his orgasm started building low in his belly. Letting go of Cristiano's neck, he grabbed the other man's face and stared down at him, locking their eyes together. Cristiano seemed a bit dazed as he gasped for air, gazing up at Leo with a stunned expression. 

"Do you want to come?" Leo asked, sliding a hand into Cristiano's hair and yanking. He was so close to coming but he wanted to hear Cristiano beg before he did. "Beg me to let you come and I'll take this off." Leo toyed with the ring around the base of Cristiano's cock. The other man whimpered again, writhing and arching up against Leo, his cock throbbing and dripping onto his abs. "Say it."

"Fuck you," Cristiano panted, sucking his bottom lip again. "I'm not begging."

Leo groaned, pounding into Cristiano again and again, over and over, until his entire body stiffened and jerked, and then he was coming, so hard he thought he saw stars. Cristiano moaned softly as Leo's come flooded him, shooting deep inside his clenching body. 

"So good," Cristiano moaned. "Let me come for you, baby." His voice was sweet and wheedling, and Leo had to steel his resolve to keep from caving. He took a moment to catch his breath, then slid out of Cristiano, staring at his stretched, reddened hole for a moment as his come dripped out. "Leo," Cristiano whimpered.

"No. I want you to beg," Leo said firmly, climbing off the bed on shaking legs. Cristiano growled in frustration, yanking at his bonds again.

"Fuck you," Cristiano snapped. Leo just laughed breathlessly and dug through his bag until he found what he was looking for. He hid the object in his hand as he climbed back into bed. Cristiano eyed him suspiciously. Reaching for the lube, Leo slicked up the little vibrator he was holding, then slid it into Cristiano's stretched hole.

"No, no, no," Cristiano mumbled, squirming in anticipation. Leo flipped the switch on the power box, making the little vibrator buzz inside Cristiano, right up against his prostate. Cristiano let out a yell and strained against his bonds, cursing at Leo in every language he knew. 

Leo picked up his jeans and fished out the key, uncuffing Cristiano's ankles and letting his legs down, but leaving his arms tied to the bed. The older man writhed on the bed, wriggling back and forth as much as he could as the object inside him buzzed against the most sensitive part of his body. Leo knew he must have been suffering, already being so stimulated from being fucked, but that didn't stop him from taking hold of Cristiano's cock and stroking him again. 

Cristiano let out a broken noise. "Fuck you, fuck, Leo, god dammit," he babbled, trying to get away from Leo's stroking hand. The cuffs didn't allow him to go very far, though, and Leo just kept stroking him, pumping that flushed, dripping cock. Cristiano's body was glistening with sweat, his muscles straining as fought against his restraints.

"Shh, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself," Leo said, using his free hand to caress Cristiano's flank. "Just beg me to let you come and I will. I promise. And unlike you, I keep my word."

"No!" Cristiano shouted. "I'm not begging you for anything," he gritted out. Leo sighed heavily. 

"Fine. I'll occupy myself until you're ready to behave." Shrugging, Leo climbed off the bed and padded out of the bedroom. He could hear Cristiano yelling, calling him every unflattering name there was, insulting him, his mother, his team, everything. Leo just smirked and made his way into Cristiano's kitchen, helping himself to whatever he could scrounge out of the fridge. He intended to fuck Cristiano again before the night was over, and he'd need his energy for it. Cristiano was bound to break eventually, Leo just needed to be patient, so when he was done with his snack, he headed into the living room to watch a little TV. 

**

The sound of a loud fake car crash coming from the TV jolted him awake. Leo realized he'd fallen asleep on the sofa and frantically checked the clock - luckily, not too much time had passed. Enough, he was sure, that Cristiano was probably very close to breaking, if he hadn't already. He flipped the TV off and walked slowly back up the steps, able to hear the whimpering and cursing before he even got to the bedroom door. Cristiano was a wreck, his body drenched in sweat, his eyes glassy, his skin flushed a deep pink. 

"Had enough?" Leo asked, settling back onto the bed. Picking up the controller, he increased the speed of the vibrator, making Cristiano wail. 

"Fuck!" Cristiano yelled as he writhed on the bed. His movements were slower and weaker than before - he seemed exhausted. Leo smirked a bit. He almost didn't think the great Cristiano Ronaldo ever got tired. It was an incredible sight, and Leo could feel his cock coming to life for the second time that evening. Cristiano was whimpering now, making broken noises, shifting his legs restlessly, and Leo couldn't help but reach down and stroke himself at the sight. It was a little more difficult to get hard after coming once that night, but the sight of Cristiano writhing and moaning on the bed helped him along, made his cock grow rigid in his hand. 

"You want to come, don't you?" Leo asked, gently sliding the vibrator out of Cristiano and turning it off before setting it aside. He reapplied a bit of lube to his aching cock, then gently nudged Cristiano's legs open and positioned himself between them. It was so wet and hot inside when he slid back in, slowly this time, less frantic than he'd been earlier. "Just say please."

"Não," Cristiano moaned, shaking his head helplessly, winding his long legs around Leo's waist. Leo's movements were languid this time as he started thrusting, slow and easy, like he was making love to the other man. Moaning, Leo left a trail of kisses across Cristiano's neck, sucking at his sweaty skin to leave more marks. That long tanned throat was covered in purple marks, and Leo was glad the season was over - there would be no innocent explanation for those bruises, or the redness around his wrists, or the stiff way he'd be walking for at least a day or two. Leo could feel his own come slicking around his cock as he rocked into Cristiano again and again, and he leaned over to pick up the vibrator, turning it back on. Cristiano was whimpering even before Leo touched him, his entire body stiffening up when Leo pressed the buzzing object against the head of his cock. 

"Oh god, no, no," Cristiano gasped, trembling and writhing against Leo. His cock was throbbing and red, and he kept clenching up around Leo's cock, clenching his jaw hard to keep from crying out. Leo could tell he was close to breaking, so he shifted his hips and aimed directly at Cristiano's prostate, brushing against that sensitive spot expertly. 

Cristiano wailed, and Leo could see tears leaking out from behind his closed eyes, his teeth biting into his lower lip so hard he drew blood. Leo made soothing noises, rocking into that overstimulated body. "Just say the words. Ask me to let you come," Leo murmured, nuzzling into Cristiano's neck. He could feel those strong thighs tighten around his waist, so much so that it was hard to move. Cristiano just kept whimpering, lips trembling as he cried from the force of what Leo was doing to him. Leo pressed the vibrator against the underside of Cristiano's cock and Cristiano finally, finally broke.

"Please," Cristiano cried. After the first time it was as if a dam had broken, and Cristiano started babbling in Portuguese, begging Leo for relief. "Please, please, let me come, please."

"Shh, it's ok," Leo said softly, thrusting faster now. Cristiano kept begging through his tears, shaking all over, clenching up tight around Leo's cock. It felt unbearably good, and Leo felt his own orgasm creeping up on him. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, please, please, Leo," Cristiano babbled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please let me come, please, I'll do anything you want, please ..."

Leo groaned into Cristiano's neck, turning the toy off and tossing it aside before reaching for the ring binding the other man's cock. Cristiano was wailing and coming all over his stomach the moment Leo slipped it off, trembling hard and clamping down on Leo's thick length, making him groan low in his throat. He wasn't quite there yet, so he kept thrusting, sinking into that spasming hole and running his hands all over Cristiano's sweaty, wrecked body. He couldn't remember ever seeing any of his other lovers in this state, writhing and crying and begging, and it sent a thrill through Leo, made him shiver all the way down to his toes. It was incredible, knowing that he'd finally gotten the upper hand, it made him feel powerful and euphoric as he started thrusting hard into Cristiano's slack body. The other man was still whimpering as he came down from his orgasm, and Leo quickly tipped over the edge, coming inside Cristiano's warm body for the second time that night. There was hardly anything left after his first powerful orgasm, just a trickle flowing into Cristiano, but it was still amazing, and it made him groan with excitement. He barely managed to get Cristiano's hands uncuffed before collapsing to the side, panting like he'd just run for 90 minutes on the pitch. 

All the anger he'd been feeling had drained out of him, so it was easy to reach over and stroke Cristiano's damp hair as the other man moaned brokenly. "Shh, it's ok, you're all right," Leo said soothingly, gathering Cristiano up in his arms. He supposed Cristiano wanted comfort wherever he could find it, so the other man didn't resist as he was pulled in close to Leo, just curling around him and gripping him tightly while Leo petted him and murmured softly, trying to calm him down. 

"Are you ok?" Leo asked softly, tilting Cristiano's face up so he could look at him, gently wiping the tears off his cheeks. Cristiano just nodded, then laid his head back down on Leo's chest. Leo was sure he'd been back to his normal bratty self in a few hours, and he didn't know if they'd ever do this again, but for now he just let himself enjoy the feeling of that strong body gone so weak and vulnerable in his arms, sighing contently with the knowledge that he'd finally won.

END.


End file.
